This invention relates to interactive wagering, and more particularly, to interactive wagering using cellular telephones and handheld computing devices.
Wagering is a popular leisure activity. For example, many racing fans wager on events such as horse, dog, and harness racing. However, it may be inconvenient to attend racing events in person. Not all racing fans have sufficient time to visit racetracks as often as they would like and some fans have difficulties in obtaining suitable transportation to the track. Off-track betting establishments are available for fans who cannot attend racing events in person, but fans must still travel to the off-track betting establishments.
As a result, systems have been developed in which fans may place off-track wagers using personal computers connected to the Internet, standard telephones, or set-top boxes. These systems are generally satisfactory, but are sometimes not as portable or as easily accessible as desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an interactive wagering system that allows users to place wagers or view race results or the like using cellular telephones or handheld computing devices.